Even Fairytale Characters Would Be Jealous
by CB-Babe
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are about to get some surprising news. Are the ready for this kind of responsibility? What will happen to the perfect couple? Will the stand together or crumble and fall. Find out. PREVIEW INSIDEE..!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Lovely Fan Fiction readers..! I'm back with another story. Well for now, it's just a preview. This is just a random idea after I was looking at a picture of my family. && then I had a dream about Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas having a kid (it was really weird!). . So this is what it came out to be. . If you like this little preview leave a review and I'll put up the next chapter. But only if you review! So for now, here's a little preview of what's to come, if this story gets a good response and I see that people want to read it. .

**They were straight from a fairytale.**

"_I love you, Shane."_

"_Forever and Always."_

**But not everything goes according to plan.** .

"_You're what. . . "_

"_This can't be happening!"_

**What's going to happen to the perfect pair?**

"_Maybe you should just leave."_

**Now, they need each other. . . **

"_You need to get to the hospital, NOW!"_

"_I can't believe I let this happen. . "_

**But will they get their happily ever after?**

**Find out in "Even Fairytale Characters Would Be Jealous"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayyy. I've decided to change a few things so it's not going to be exactly like the preview but it still has the general ideas. I just couldn't really think of a way to start it off so I thought. Hmmm. Let's just dive in. =] So on with the story!**

**Wait. One more thing before you start reading the story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It bothers me when people just add to story alerts or things like that. Please review. Tell me what you liked, what could be better, what i need to improve on, what you hope to see happen with this story, etc. So please please review.**

**Thanks.  
**

Shane let out a small sigh before he opened the door to his girlfriend, Mitchie's, house. Lately it seemed like she was always distracted. There was something different about them and Shane couldn't put his finger on what it was. He walked into her house up the stairs and down the hall into her room. He knew Connie and Steve Torres weren't home, so he figured he would just let him in. As he got to Mitchie's room, he heard her soft whispers. He waited outside the door, trying to make out what she was saying, but he couldn't. It was all jumbled together and just sounded like mumbling. So he decided to make his presence known and slowly entered the room. He cleared his thought and Mitchie jumped.

"Oh My, God. You scared me!" Mitchie said, once her heart started beating again.

She whispered something to the person on the other line and hung up.

"Who was that?" Shane questioned.

"Oh. No one. Just my mom." Mitchie replied with a nervous smile.

"Okay then." Shane said, wondering who it really was but decided to let it go.

"So you ready to go?" Shane asked, changing the subject.

"Sure. Let's go pop star!" Mitchie said brightly.

"You never will let me win will you? I already told you, it's ROCKSTAR." Shane playfully told her.

"Whatever you say, babe." Mitchie replied back.

An hour later and their date had been going pretty well. Shane felt like they were back to before Mitchie started acting weird about a week ago. Shane had decided to take Mitchie to a small little bowling alley where no one ever went. It was nice to just be able to go out and not be attacked by crazed fans.

Mitchie and Shane walked hand and hand into 'West wick's Lucky Lanes'. They order their lanes and shoes. They bowled for about an hour and luckily for them only, two families had come and gone while they were there. And only one little girl who was about 6 came up and asked for an autograph.

"Stop it Shane!" Mitchie said, while laughing. "You're just trying to distract me!"

"Now why would I do that?" Shane asked as he continued to pull her into a deep hug.

"Uh. Maybe because I'm winning and you're one very competitive guy." She stated.

"I'm not completive!" Shane said.

Mitchie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Really? So you always cheating at Monopoly, Candy land, Scrabble, and just about every other game out there, is you not trying to win? " Mitchie asked.

"That's not being competitive! " Shane said.

"If you don't think that's competitive, I seriously need to buy you a dictionary." Mitchie said.

"Whatever. Just bowl." Shane said with a little pout.

"Awww. Don't be sad, Shane. I'll let you win next time." Mitchie teased.

"I'm not sad." Shane retorted, still pouting.

"Right. And I'm not beating you at this game." Mitchie said, with a smile.

"Just keep bowling Torres." Shane said.

Mitchie just shook her head and laughed.

After they were done with their game, Mitchie and Shane went back to her house and put on "Transformers".

Mitchie went into deep thought about what she had been worrying about for the past week.

She wasn't really paying attention but Shane's voice broke her out of her trance.

"Mitch? You listening?" Shane asked Mitchie, wondering what was up with his girlfriend lately..

"What? Oh Yeah. I'm listening." Mitchie responded distractedly.

"Come, babe. Just tell me. What's on your mind?" Shane softly told Mitchie.

"Honestly?" Mitchie asked.

"Of course, honestly. Just let me in." Shane said.

"Remember when we went to the lake last month?" Mitchie asked.

"Ummm. Yeah? But what does that have to do with anything." Shane asked bewildered by what the lake had to do with anything.

"Well…" Mitchie trailed off.

"Come on, Mitch. Just tell me."

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Mitchie softly told herself.

"Shane. I'm pregnant."

**I know I said I wouldn't update until I got reviews but I just wanted to add this as an extended preview. I hope you enjoyed. So now go review. =]**

**xoxo.**

**CB-Babe.  
**


End file.
